


关于神奇骨科兄妹（性转）的剧情/悬疑/伦理/战争分类狗血迷你剧orFB衍生剧脑洞

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *老妹儿预定





	关于神奇骨科兄妹（性转）的剧情/悬疑/伦理/战争分类狗血迷你剧orFB衍生剧脑洞

Hello还是我，专注糟心骨科三十年的狗血编剧。现在这个编剧有点飘，已经开始搞剧情/悬疑/伦理/战争分类了，这剧卖肉情节不多，网飞预定

片名没想好，总不能叫Scamanincest（划掉）

预告片不知所云，有忒哥x纽妹激吻镜头，经典的魔法部走廊谈话镜头，嫂子遗言镜头和纽妹被抓镜头，某部长只在巫师大会审判你妹有没有罪那里给了特写，官方给的剧情梗概是斯卡曼德家的人在巫师战后的recovery blabla

 

【第一集】

一开始是英国农村风光，一个穿得人模狗样很不农村的男主慢慢爬坡出现，男主当然是你忒哥，看起来有点憔悴。然后你哥跟一个乡下老妇女在她屋子里谈话，谈话间交代一点本剧背景，大概是你邓跟你格打了个两败俱伤，谁也没弄死谁，老格没被关进纽蒙迦德而是跑路了，不过也很长一段时间没有出来搞事，于是我们知道邻居老妇女也是巫师界的，表达了一点对你哥战争英雄的崇拜blabla。然后老妇女说放心吧我会照顾好你的人的，那孩子真可怜，所有亲人朋友都死球了，我知道当傲罗的你很忙，你忙你的去吧

然后你哥到了隔壁农舍，你妹很innocent很纯洁的样子在玩幼稚游戏，但是看起来年纪也不小了所以画面有点违和感。标志性神奇箱子也在角落里但是她没有开箱子玩。你哥亲亲她额头说我要回去上班了，乖，纽妹主动说要抱抱什么的，于是抱抱亲亲（亲脑门亲脸）你哥就走了

然后在纽妹跟邻居的互动中我们看出来她有点傻fufu的，大概是什么战争魔法后遗症。这一段镜头舒缓节奏也比较慢，弹幕一片没看懂这片讲什么的之类

大概有一点你妹被人讲闲话的镜头，还有她跟小动物玩的镜头，不过没有用魔杖，也不懂得跟人打交道，看起来智商不超过七岁

某一个周末你哥又来了，但你妹在跟他闹别扭，你哥问她怎么了，她才委委屈屈地说邻居妇女都在讲闲话，他们讲你嫌弃我蠢才不要我，你在伦敦当大官，看不上我

你哥：傻孩子别听他们的，你怎么会是傻孩子呢

你妹就说：而且他们说你根本就不是我哥哥

你哥：别瞎说，我是你亲哥，哥哥是世界上最爱你的人

你妹：他们说世界上最爱我的人是我老公，你到底是我老公还是我亲哥

你忒哥卡壳了，有点尴尬，你妹就委委屈屈开始哭。你哥走常规套路：从背后抱，转过来，擦眼泪，你妹不停低头，你哥也低头，最后亲上了

弹幕：我就知道没那么简单

亲上以后你哥开始大喘气，然后开始脱衣服，然后顺理成章滚到炕上，一顿那种戏，完事以后还有温存，你哥说：I love you，本集结束

 

【第二集】

因为这剧很多倒叙插叙多线叙事节奏比较慢，也看不出个主线，收视很低

第二集一开始就是魔法部约谈那里，你妹看上去就正常很多，说话也很有条理，坚持到这里的观众懵逼了一阵不知道是什么时间线。魔法部的人叫她Mrs Scamander也看不出是小姐还是夫人，然后开始走FB2剧情，但在走廊那里你哥叫她去吃饭，你妹按剧情拒绝，你哥求抱，她还是拒绝，于是你哥就很尴尬手放下来，在她旁边小声说plz tell me我们还是亲人，你妹没有说话就走了

嫂子在后面叫：theseus

然后是常规fb2剧情，有一点表现你哥和嫂子已经订婚的对白。这一集快速走到嫂子牺牲，嫂子对着两个人说I love you，然后被FFFFFFF了

你哥梦中惊醒，很惊的那种，旁边是睡得傻fufu的纽妹，纽妹也被吓醒，迷迷糊糊的说你怎么了，看起来没穿衣服。你哥亲亲她说没事，做了噩梦而已，然后她哦就睡了，但你哥躺下眼睛再也闭不上，表情很纠结，第二集结束

弹幕：看不懂看不懂怎么回事到底是骨科还是什么弃了弃了男主看起来好渣

 

【第三集】

第三集一开始也是倒叙，是FB1纽妹被某部长单独约谈剧情，（但这里的某部长不是某格，就是真部长）某部长说你要是不说实话我想帮你也帮不了你，纽妹还是很犟

然后就美利坚审判，有人说，诶，这不是那个斯卡曼德的妹妹吗，这里部长的表情就是预告里剪的那个表情

你妹差点被怼死的时候你哥突然出现，强势介入审讯并且要保释你妹，最后某部长打了打圆场，于是你哥人格担保把你妹带走了。这里有一点砖王和你哥的对手戏，类似砖王警告你哥小心她惹祸，你哥说我们老斯卡曼德家的事情不用你管

然后回美利坚公务员小宾馆，你哥逮着你妹就是一顿训和说教，纽妹当然消极抵抗，抵抗着抵抗着，你哥很生气，观众以为他要破口大骂/打屁股/恶咒，但他突然间就亲上了。一亲上纽妹就没怎么抵抗，于是开始干柴烈火，此处又有那种戏，抱起来按在小旅馆房间门口小吧台上那种搞。弹幕：WTFFFFF看不懂看不懂到底是不是骨科

搞完以后你哥跟纽妹头碰头，这时候她当然很乖，你哥气喘吁吁说你要是一直乖乖的很听话就好了

黑屏回到现在时间线，你哥跟乡下无忧无虑的纽妹道别，穿衣服，说我有事要忙，下周可能不来看你了，你要乖乖的。纽妹乖巧，然后大概有一点目送你哥到村口的镜头

然后你哥就回了伦敦上班，这片色调气氛比较阴暗，还是能判断出来你哥周围气压比较低，每个同事看见他都很同情的样子，有人想跟他讲话或者讲完了拍肩膀说im sorry

你哥在部里就看到了美国某官员，他讲完正事过来跟你哥说，好久不见老战友，我们等下去喝一杯怎么样

你哥说，我今天有点事要做

某帕西说，我知道你要做什么，我陪你一起去，然后我们再去喝一杯。

于是他们去给嫂子扫墓了，原来这一天是你嫂子牺牲x周年纪念。你哥脸上看不出什么表情，最后到酒馆场景，两男主（男二）一边喝酒某帕西一边问你妹妹恢复得怎么样，你哥说还行。某帕西说，什么时候我能见见她，你哥说不行，不方便。然后某帕西说，你知道he is still out there，你哥不搭话，本集结束

 

【第四集】

这一集开头是纽妹在做噩梦，一些FB12的剧情快闪，还有一点跟哥哥激吻的镜头，小时候的镜头，最后梦到老格煤气灶的时候惊醒。醒来你哥不在。

第二天她照常干农活，跟隔壁老女巫唠嗑帮干点活什么的，然后看到老女巫桌上有报纸，写着蓝火在欧洲某角落重现格林德沃和邓布利多到底身在何方之类blabla。她看起来还是比较懵，老女巫过来问亲爱的你在看什么，她说不不不没什么，看不懂，你这画片会动好厉害。

那边是你哥、某帕西和欧洲傲罗在开作战会议，一顿操作以后他们说所以现在搞不到那个血盟我们就不好打老格，可那个传说中的血盟到底在哪里，一点球线索也没有啊。开会的时候很多人明里暗里怼你哥，你哥看起来地位已经不高，还有人损他说你已经不是我们的首席傲罗了，唉要是特拉弗还在该多好啊，他一定能带领我们走向胜利blabla。你哥就低头不说话

大家话里话外的意思就是特拉弗才是他们部里最受尊敬的人，而且他在巴黎牺牲都是你哥的错

还有人损一句说他连未婚妻都保不住他能做个啥。某帕西没有损他，但也没有帮他，最后跟你哥说你好自为之

然后你哥结束在伦敦糟心的工作来乡下看你妹，一段表达他们乡下平静时光的镜头，你哥好像在你妹身边才放松一点。有一次大概在外面放羊的时候你妹突然问你哥，你到底是我老公还是我亲哥来着，你骗我那么久我也不知道你哪句话是真话

你哥：你觉得是什么就是什么吧

你妹：那为什么你戴着结婚戒指而我没有

你哥转着那个戒指不说话，当然我们都知道戒指上刻的不是她的名字。你妹就有点小孩子脾气，瘪嘴什么的，然后她扯了根狗尾巴草编了个戒指，给你哥说我的戒指是不是丢了，你现在再帮我戴上好不好。你哥表情里很复杂，最后还是给她戴了，像过家家一样。你哥亲亲她的手指说可是这个是假的，没人祝福狗尾巴草戒指的。

你妹很开心，说没关系

晚上常规那种戏以后你哥从后面抱着她睡，她把狗尾巴草戒指护得好好的，盖住手不让他碰。他自己又举起自己的手看戒指，然后开始回忆——进入闪回剧情

嫂子说，你能不能跟我结婚，这样你也方便我也方便

你哥想了很久说，我永远也不会爱上你的，这样你也不介意么

嫂子说，不介意

然后他们就交换了戒指，然后嫂子就牺牲了。此处牺牲镜头和前面有点不一样，加入一些镜头，我们能看到你哥最后是有能力保住一个人的，但是他没有去保嫂子，而是拉了离他更远的你妹。你嫂子看见了，但没生气，走得很安详，走之前说I love you

你哥捂着脸不知道在想啥，好久好久没动。你妹见他睡了，偷偷爬起来，把墙角那个神奇箱子打开，观众都摒了一口气，一打开是很普通的麻瓜模式，里面什么也没有。你妹把箱子盖上爬回床上抱着你哥睡了，本集结束

 

【第五集】

本集一开始就是闪回剧情，带着朦胧光并且年轻很多的你哥和你妹，在追逐打闹那种，打扮像teenager的感觉，你哥没有那种苦大仇深的表情，一身卡气。当然他们打闹着打闹着就亲上了，场景从外面弄回家里，在家里那个那个，期间你哥还说去你房间还是我房间，你妹说在哪都行，反正爸爸妈妈不在

然后他们开始那个，爸妈回来了，看到了，当场上演家庭伦理剧十八番

然后下一个镜头你哥和你妹年纪就大了点，场景可能是在魔法部，上来就是在办公室/资料室那个那个，穿着衣服那种。一顿操作完了以后你哥说，要不我带你走吧，去法兰西去美利坚，去没有人认识我们的地方重新开始。你妹整理好衣服说你怎么能说这么不负责任的话，妈妈还病得很重，我们怎么能一走了之。你哥还想说什么，黏黏糊糊的时候被撞破了，傲罗特拉弗意味深长地看着他们说：哦豁，原来如此，你妹斯卡曼德家兄妹感情真的很复杂

你哥一下就把那人推在墙上威胁，这个特拉弗（好吧编剧剧透其实他是老格扮的）法力却很强，你哥没占上风，他还反威胁说如果魔法部知道你们俩在搞乱~伦你猜你还能不能当首席傲罗，你哥说你以为我在乎吗，你妹拦下说，你能不能别乱说，你想怎么样

特拉弗意味深长表情，然后你哥可能是被叫去开会了，你妹推他快走。特拉弗单独跟你妹讲话的时候说，这根本不关我的事，我也没必要跟任何人讲，只要你帮我一个小忙。我听说你对神奇生物很擅长……

你妹：讲就是了

特拉弗：我知道在美国有一个能力很强的默默然……

你妹：ok我去帮你弄这件事，但for the record我不是为了搞什么默默然，只是因为那个默然者会需要我的帮助

然后就是Fb1剧情，并且你哥因为强势介入美利坚公务回来以后被英格兰魔法部批得一塌糊涂，几乎要停职查看那一种。嫂子这时候来了，她说我有办法帮你哥，你妹说什么，她说，政治联姻

你妹愣了，品味了很久，然后答应了。本集结束。

 

【第六集剧终集】

本来预定的十集剧情因为收视不佳被砍和强行完结，编剧流泪猫猫头

这一集开始又是现在时间线，老格虽然没有露面但是手下各种搞事情，其中包括破坏了英格兰北部某山头某公墓（你为什么和公墓过不去）。你哥看到报纸以后同事/邻居农妇也提醒他，这不是你们老斯卡曼德家公墓吗。你哥想回去看看，老农妇说，你真的不带那孩子回去吗，毕竟也是她爹妈，这样不太公平

于是你哥就带还有点傻的你妹回去扫墓了，老格真的缺德，把人家祖坟刨得一塌糊涂。你哥苦大仇深脸已经没救了，弹幕是男主从头到尾怎么一个表情。你妹看到好像有点想起来什么，就一直很头痛很头痛的样子，闪回一点以前跟你哥激烈大吵的镜头，也是在公墓里，在爸妈坟头吵架，吵的是一种要分手的气势。你哥看她状态不好就不敢大老远再奔波回乡下去，只能回以前的自己家住，家里已经很久没有人了，你妹看着白布盖的旧家具就很多很熟悉的感觉，虽然在你哥面前没露口风，你哥不知道她想起来什么没有，但观众看出来她变灵醒不少。你妹在自己家小房间/阁楼/地窖里面找到了一个暗格，打开以后是她自己的魔杖，你哥在外面叫她说茶好了，你妹把盒子盖上放回去没事一样走出去。

那边是老格手下搞的事情越来越大，魔法部焦头烂额，老格手下甚至绑架到了tina（前面走fb12剧情的时候tina戏份演过了这里就不多说了），于是某帕西部长又上线了。这边一顿魔法部作战会议以后有人提出斯卡曼德家老妹不是跟这个tina很熟，她愿不愿意出手。某帕西说我也不知道，我听说她伤到了脑壳，魔法部的人就说伤伤伤也不见她去治啊，斯卡曼德家两个到底怎么回事，不明白能力越大责任越大这个道理吗。某帕西说我真的不球懂，他们两个关系太差了，我上一次见斯卡曼德家老妹她跟她哥还在吵架，吵的很凶那种

此处从某帕西回忆进入闪回剧情，场景是在斯卡曼德家公墓葬礼，某帕西友情来参加，人散完了以后他不小心看见两兄妹在吵架。你哥说你怎么能这样抛下我，你妹说我都是为了你好，这种话不是你常说的吗，你哥说你根本就不知道什么样是对我好，不知道什么对我来说最重要。你妹说对，你以前也是这么干涉我的，现在这句话我也还给你。而且我们现在有那么多糟心事要做，我没心情再跟你儿女情长。某帕西：am I interrupting anything？

你妹：你不懂，你看个球，给老娘爬。然后气呼呼走了

你哥一路追她，追回家，你哥演受伤狼狗真是令人信服。于是他们吵着吵着又进入那种戏，一段很激烈但两个人都很想哭的那种戏以后，你妹说：这次是真的结束了

你哥：如果你是真心的，那就结束吧

你妹：我是真心的，我不想再跟你纠缠了

你哥：爱过么

你妹：no（然而表情很复杂，内心戏很多

此处又是你哥惊醒，原来老斯卡曼德家外面有人砰砰砸门，他掰开抱住自己的你妹的手，出去开门，是某帕西带的魔法部的人。某帕西说对不住老哥，我知道不该打扰你，你已经suffer很多，但事情真的很大条，我们需要你出手。于是他们开始讲解tina怎么怎么被绑，情况怎么怎么危急。你哥沉默了说我真的累了，但是我们手上没有老格的血盟，再怎么样也治标不治本啊。这时你妹进来了，问：tina怎么了？

你哥：没你事你回去睡觉！

你妹过来翻了战报，看起来很成熟稳重，已经一点都不傻了。你哥看情况不对想控制她回去睡觉，你妹一挥魔杖把他拦住，你哥愣了，某帕西很开心：你看起来已经好多了。

你妹对魔法部的人说：我知道血盟在哪里，我跟你们走。说话没看你哥，本集结束，本季终

 

 

 

这不知所云的剧没有获得下一季订阅……

 

                                                                                           

 


End file.
